Winds of Change
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: Alyssa Joan Beth's life had been anything but pleasant from being abandoned by her parents to an abusive relationship, but somehow TNA's most rugged Cowboy finds away to calm the swirling tempest in her life. *MENTIONS OF ABUSE AND OTHER THINGS THAT MAY NOT BE FOR ALL VIEWERS* James Storm/OC
1. Road Buddies

_A/N: This is a new fanfiction story involving "Cowboy" James Storm, it will take place during 2004 when AMW was still together. I hope you guys like it and will take the time to review._

_Disclaimer: I do not own James Storm or any other TNA Superstar. I do own Alyssa Joan Beth who will be appearing for the first time in this fanfict._

**Winds of Change **

Chapter 1 : Road Buddies

**Dallas, Texas - Bus Stop**

" I will be glad once I am away from this rainy town, that all it seems to do is rain, rain, and rain some more. " Alyssa Joan Beth thought to herself.

After two years in a bad relationship with a guy who used her as a punching bag and allowed his buddies to use her in anyway they wanted, Alyssa finally had enough. She ended up in the hospital this last time with broken ribs, bruises, a concussion, and a black eye and the boy was now serving a prison sentence for abusing her which give Alyssa the perfect opportunity to run without him trying to interfere. Alyssa was deep in thought when she heard someone talking to her.

" Uhm, excuse me ma ' am ? " said a male voice that made her jump.

" Yes , how can I help you ? " Alyssa asked the man being polite. He looked to be about six feet tall and well built without being overly muscular like a body builder, but you could tell he was tough. The man had a bit of a rugged look with long hair down past his shoulders underneath a Cowboy hat, he had shades over his eyes, a button down shirt, leather jacket, jeans, belt buckle, and Cowboy boots on as well.

" Didn ' t mean to startle you darlin , but I was wondering if I you would mind if I sit next to you while I wait on the bus ? " The man asked , he also had a southern accent with a twang .

" No , I don ' t mind. " Alyssa answered the man .

" Thank you darlin, by the way I ' m James Storm. " The man held out his hand with a smile.

" Alyssa Joan Beth, " Alyssa shook the man ' s hand, she could feel both the callouses on his hand and the strength in his arm.

" So , where are you from and where are you headed ? " Storm asked taking off his shades revealing a pair of blue eyes that were a lot like a stallion ' s eyes wild , but beautiful .

" I ' m from here in Dallas , but I am going to Orlando, Florida. " Alyssa said, at first she was going to tell him to mind his own business, but something about that smile and those blue eyes made her tell him the truth.

" Well, Alyssa Joan Beth, looks like me and you are going to be road buddies, I ' m headed to Orlando, Florida as well. " Storm smiled at her like they had been friends for years.

" No offense, but you don ' t sound like you are from Florida . " Alyssa looked at him.

" What makes you say that ? " James asked her curiously .

" You have a twang in your voice. " Alyssa said to Storm .

" Well , ya right, I ' m from Leipers Fork, Tennessee, but my job keeps me in Orlando most of the time. " James said .

" So , why are you all the way out here in Dallas if you work in Orlando ? " Alyssa said .

" To help promote and spread the word about my job . " James said.

" If you don ' t mind me asking, what exactly is your job ? " Alyssa asked James just as a young boy about ten walked up to him.

" Hey, are you Cowboy James Storm ? " The young boy asked Storm .

" Yes , I am buddy, what can I do for you ? " Storm asked like it was nothing new for him, but Alyssa was confused .

" Can I get your autograph ? " The boy asked James.

" Certainly, so, you are a wrestling fan . " James said , Alyssa looked at him even more .

" Yes, I saw your match with Wildcat against Triple X last month . " The young boy said.

" Yeah, do you remember who won that match ? " James asked the boy as he signed a picture for the kid .

" America ' s Most Wanted , cause AMW are the best. " The boy said to Storm.

" That ' s right partner, " Storm said.

" So, is Wildcat here too ? " The boy asked .

" Nope , Chris was playing to long with the Catnip and got the flu . " Storm said .

" He ' s not suppose to be sick , he ' s suppose to be helping you . " The boy said .

" That ' s what I said and then hoped on a bus to come here so I won ' t catch what he got . " James laughed .

" Willie , come on . " A woman called to the boy .

" Coming mom , it was good to meet you and thank you for the autograph Cowboy, tell Wildcat to get better. " The boy said before running off to his mother with the signed picture from the Cowboy .

" You are a pro-wrestler ? " Alyssa asked .

" Yep, or as my mama use to say rastlin . " The Cowboy laughed .

" You wrestle for WWE ? " Alyssa asked .

" Nope, I do real wrestling darlin, not sports entertainment. I am a TNA Wrestler. " Storm said .

" Sorry, I haven ' t seen wrestling since I was little , I haven ' t done a lot of things that I would like since I was little . " Alyssa said looking at the floor .

Cowboy was looking at Alyssa for a little bit confused by her statement, but then the bus was called.

" All of those heading to Orlando, Florida, head to bus 132. " A voice over the intercom told them .

Alyssa and Storm both headed to the bus with the Cowboy still curious as to what Alyssa ment. Alyssa sat in one of the seats further to the back with Storm sitting next to her.

" You are going to ride with me the whole trip ? " Alyssa asked .

" Yep, I told you we were road buddies darlin. " Storm said .

" Uh huh , " Alyssa said looking out the window.

" So , what did you mean by you haven ' t done a lot of things that you would like since you were little, Alyssa ? " Storm asked curiously .

" Its along story, James . " Alyssa said .

" Its along trip, so , we have plenty of time. " James said looking at her with those blue eyes that seemed to make her feel like talking about anything with this man she just met.

" Tickets please . " The bus driver said at that moment.

Once everyone had given the bus driver their tickets, they were on their way to Orlando , Alyssa and Storm with their new road buddy.


	2. Cards of Life

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Cowboy or any other TNA wrestler. I do own Alyssa Joan Beth so please ask before using her elsewhere. _

Chapter 2 : Cards of Life

**Open Road**

" So , why don ' t you begin the long story ? " Storm asked Alyssa .

" Where should I start ? " Alyssa asked.

They had been riding for a little while before Storm asked her about the comment she made earlier.

" Why not start at the beginning. " James said .

" My parents abandoned me when I was three months old leaving me with my uncle who at the time was my only living relative. He was really good to me for awhile, but after I graduate he had a unexpected massive heart attack and he didn ' t make it leaving me all alone to fend for myself. I spent the first year in and out of jobs trying to make ends meet until I met my recent ex . He was a scary guy , he often used me as his personal punching bag and as his buddies favorite entertainment. " Alyssa told the Cowboy.

" What made him stop hurting you ? " Storm asked looking at her with sympathy . He would gladly have this bus turned around and stick his boot up that jerks ass until he is coughing up leather.

" My boss saw the black eye he gave me and called the cops. He ended up in prison for abusing me and at the same time I decided to end the relationship , then I decided to leave Dallas all together and head to Orlando . " Alyssa looked out the window thinking of her time in the hospital .

" Why would you stay with a guy like that ? " James asked .

" I stayed mostly out of fear and then another part of me thought that maybe he might change , but everytime the relationship progressed it seemed like the abuse increased. I realized then that I couldn ' t change him, I ' m not even sure if I can change myself . " Alyssa said .

" You have nothing wrong with you darlin , why would you think that ? " Storm asked .

" Because my whole life has been nothing but one problem after another . " Alyssa said .

" Darlin, I know it seems like you are all out of cards to play, but everyone has the chance to draw that one ace left in the deck to turn their luck around. " James said.

" What if the cards have all ran out for me, Cowboy ? " Alyssa asked him.

" Are you still standing and breathing ? " Storm asked .

" Yes, " Alyssa said .

" Did you make the choice to run away from that dork or did he make the choice for you ? " Storm continued .

" I made the choice . " Alyssa said .

" Then you haven ' t ran out of cards , Alyssa . Life is what you make of it and when you decide to give up then you run out of cards, but you have done that. You chose to make a fresh start away from him , you chose to leave the bad life behind and start a new beginning. Everytime we take the chance to change ourselves from our troubled state, we become stronger and able to show others the way that are hurting too. " James said .

" I ' m afraid . " Alyssa said a tear falling down her cheek.

" Well , its like John Wayne use to say , ' courage is being scared to death , but saddling up anyway ' . " Storm said .

Alyssa looked at him with a smile .

" What ? " James asked .

" You sound like my uncle, he use to quote several of the old cowboys from the movies. " Alyssa smiled wiping the tears from her eyes .

" Sounds like my kind of man , so , what do you like to do for fun ? " Storm looked at Alyssa.

" Ride , " Alyssa said .

" Ride what ? Trucks ? Motorcycles ? Horses ? " Cowboy asked .

" Horses, we use to have horses on my uncle ' s ranch, but I had to sell everything including the horses after my uncle died, I couldn ' t afford to keep the place up so I gave it up . " Alyssa said .

" How long has it been since you rode a horse ? " Storm asked smiling .

" Four years , I use to have my own horse on the ranch and I miss him dearly . " Alyssa said .

" I might have to take you riding sometime . Did your horse have a name ? " James asked .

" Yep , he was named Sundance Kid and before you ask yes he was name after the outlaw Sundance Kid that was part of Butch Cassidy ' s Wild Bunch . " Alyssa said making the Cowboy laugh .

" Wow , you named your horse after an outlaw . " Storm chuckled .

" We always just called him Sunny , so , you can ride too ? " Alyssa asked .

" Oh , yeah , I know how to ride , the cowboy hat and cowboy boots are for more than just show darlin , I am a true Tennessee Cowboy . " James said .

" Alright then , " Alyssa said as James ' s cell phone rang .

" Hang on sugar . " James said to her answering his phone .

" Hey , Chris , yeah man I am on my way back now , I will call and let you know when I get closer . So , how are you feeling ? " Storm asked .

Alyssa looked out the window trying not to pay attention to Storm and his conversation .

" Yeah, hey drink you some beer or Jack Daniels and that should get rid of it or if you want something a bit stronger you can always go for some Moonshine . " James said making Alyssa start laughing .

" Oh , that ' s my new road buddy laughing . What ? Yeah I had to get me a new one , because the old one caught the flu , duh ? I think I ' m very funny , easy Cat I ' m just joking with you . " Storm said .

" No man , my new road buddy is not a he , I wouldn ' t give you up like that. You know I love ya like brother , Cat . Damn , you are not the sharpest tool in the shed when you are sick and you ' re cranky. Sorry man I was actually trying to make you laugh because you sound miserable . Look just get better and we will talk when I get back , okay , just get better man cause I don ' t want to catch Cat Scratch Fever from you . See I told you , you would laugh , bye Cat . " James hung up the phone .

" I see you are a bit of a rebel . " Alyssa laughed again.

" No, I just like to have fun and make jokes. " Storm said .

" Yeah , but you just mentioned beer , Jack Daniels , and Moonshine in the same sentence. " Alyssa said .

" Yep, Jack Daniels because I am from Tennessee , Moonshine cause I am a redneck , and beer because I am a Cowboy and just because I love beer . " James looked at her.

" Okay , I understand . " Alyssa chuckled .

" Right , time for a Cowboy Siesta wake me at lunch time or if anyone yells out free beer . " Storm said settling in his seat and pushing his cowboy hat down over his eyes .

" No problem . " Alyssa said looking at the man sitting next to her

How did this Tennessee Cowboy make her so comfortable that she would just confess all of her troubles to him and then start making jokes just to make her forget about what she was leaving behind in Dallas ? How was he so strong to not let anything bother him or get him down? Right now she worried about her ex getting out of jail and then hunting her down , she worried about where she was going to live once she got to Orlando, and she worried how she was going to even make a living on her own. But , here was this Cowboy who probably tackle life like he wrestles with unwavering strength. Alyssa wished she could be like him and not have to worry about everything.


	3. Long Ride

_A/N: Its nice to see Storm helping Alyssa get over her past , I wonder if this is a start of something between them . _

_Disclaimer: I do not own or any other TNA Wrestler. I do own Alyssa Joan Beth and the story . _

Chapter 3 : Long Ride

**12 Noon - Shreveport , Louisiana **

Around noon , the bus taking Storm and Alyssa to Orlando stopped in Shreveport, Louisiana to give the passangers and bus driver a chance to stretch , get lunch , and other necessities before continuing on to the destination . Storm was already awake and so was Alyssa .

" About time for a break . " Storm said .

" Yeah , this is a long ride . " Alyssa agreed as they both stepped off the bus .

" I forgot how long and crapping a bus ride could be . " James said as they walked into the station .

Both of them used facilities and then grabbed lunch .

" So , I haven ' t asked you yet , but exactly what are you going to do when you get to Orlando ? " James asked.

" Not sure yet , it was a spur of the moment decision , so , I didn ' t exactly prepare for what I would do once I got to Orlando . " Alyssa thinking about it .

" Hmm , you could work for TNA . " Storm said .

" James , I am not exactly wrestling material . " Alyssa said .

" I didn ' t say wrestle for TNA . " Storm said to her .

" Then what would I do for TNA ? " Alyssa asked .

" A wrestling company isn ' t just the wrestlers , we need managers, valets , people who work on the ring and behind the scenes , production and sound crew, clean up crew, a lot goes into making a wrestling company . You can work for TNA without having to go anywhere near a ring . " Storm looked at her .

" I ' ll think about it . " Alyssa said .

" Well , when you do decided let me know that way I can mention something to Jeff Jarrett or Dixie Carter . " James said .

" I will do that . " Alyssa looked at the Cowboy as they finished up lunch and went back to the bus .

" Now , what about living situation and clothes ? " Storm asked as they got to their seats on the bus .

" My previous boss is holding on to my clothes and other stuff until I can get a place , but I don ' t know about the living situation . " Alyssa said .

" Hmm , we will have to think of something then , I would say you could crash with me and Harris , but I don ' t know how you would feel about staying with two guys after what you told me. I could talk to one of the girls to see if they would let you stay with them , maybe Traci Brooks or Trinity . " James said .

" I wouldn ' t want to impose . " Alyssa said .

" You wouldn ' t be , Alyssa . " Storm said .

" We still go another two days ride on the bus before we get there . " Alyssa said .

" Yes , meaning we will have a lot of time to talk . " James smiled at her .

" And you love to talk don ' t you ? " Alyssa asked the Cowboy .

" Yes , I do . " Storm smiled .

" So , you mentioned that this Chris Harris guy is your partner , which means you must be a tag team wrestler . " Alyssa looked at Storm .

" Yes , I have been apart of a tag team for the last three years with my best friend and brother Wildcat Chris Harris called America ' s Most Wanted or AMW for short . " Storm explained .

" Cool , I use to watch the Four Horsemen, British Bulldogs, and Hart Foundation with my uncle . " Alyssa said .

" Good names girl , Chris and I both are fans of the Hart Foundation . " James said .

" Bret Hart was always one of my favorites . " Alyssa smiled .

" Great storyteller and wrestler . " Storm said .

" Yes , he was , seems like ages ago , losing Owen was hard on me as a fan of the Harts . " Alyssa thinking back .

" It hurt the wrestling business to lose someone like Owen who still had so much that he could have done for the wrestling world . " James said .

Alyssa and James continued to talk wrestling and other interests as the bus rolled on to Orlando , Florida . As soon as it started getting dark Alyssa went to sleep laying her head against the window . Storm looked at her smiling then picked up his cell phone to send Chris a text to have Traci Brooks or Trinity to contact him as soon as possible. Then he looked back at Alyssa , he could see a couple of bruises through her shirt sleeve on her shoulders and back and then he saw cut marks on her wrist .

" I see that you have been through some battles and storms of your own, but I promise that at some point the dark cloud hanging over you will run out of rain and that the typhoon you feel caught in will stop. Then your future will reveal a clear blue sky and a bright sun that will heal every part of you even in the deepest part of your soul where the pain feels the worst . " Storm thought to himself watching her as she started shivering from the cool night .

James shrugged off his leather jacket and put over Alyssa making her stop shivering . He knew it would take a lot of kindness and time to heal the wounds inside of her right now .

" But , you will heal cause you have already made the first step by facing a situation that would seem impossible to escape from and chose to change everything about yourself to start the healing process. Right now you may think that it is weakeness running away from that jerk , but somewhere down the road you will find that you were strong enough and courageous enough to not allow yourself to be bullied by him anymore . " Storm thought again as he felt his phone vibrate.

Storm looked down to see that Harris had texted him back saying that he would have both ladies text him , but also asked what was going on . James looked at Alyssa for a moment wondering if it was a good idea to tell Chris about her past , but Wildcat had never let him down before or endangered his trust. So , he sent a text back telling him about Alyssa .

A text came back from Harris asking if they needed to beat the boy , but the Cowboy sent a message back saying the problem was already in prison . AMW texted back and forth for a few minutes about the situation with Alyssa , Storm also let Chris know that he was hoping she would say yes to the job suggestion for her to work for TNA . Chris thought it was a good idea and knew that Jarrett would consider it given the situation. Soon , both of them were done texting each other so they could get some sleep .

" At least Chris agrees with me on helping you . " James looked at Alyssa once more before allowing himself to fall asleep .


	4. Scars

_Disclaimer : I do not James Storm or any other TNA wrestler . I do own Alyssa Joan Beth and the story . _

Chapter 4 : Scars

**Midnight - Outside of Gulfport , Mississippi **

Somewhere outside of Gulfport , Mississippi the bus pulled into a station so they could swap bus drivers , let people use the facilities , and let people off who were suppose to get off at that stop . Alyssa stretch finding herself under a leather jacket and looked around at Storm who didn ' t have his own , that ' s when she realized that he had given her his jacket sometime during the night .

" Why are we stopping ? " Storm asked sitting his hat back where it was suppose to be on his head .

" To let people off and change bus drivers , at least that's what the first driver said . " Alyssa said .

" Oh , okay , they could have done it more quietly without waking me up . " Storm said as the new passangers got on and the ones who had gotten off to do their business got back on , then the new bus driver came and they were off again .

" Does this happen often when riding a bus ? " Alyssa asked .

" Yes and on flights you have lay overs to once again let passangers change flights if they need to or change pilots who have been going for to long . It makes for a safer journey and as long as we continue to make good time like we have been we should be in Orlando a lot quicker . " James said .

" I will take the job offer if you can get it . " Alyssa said .

" Cool , then I will call Jeff Jarrett in the morning , but what about the living arrangements ? " Storm asked .

" I guess I could give it a try but it may end up being a temporary living situation . " Alyssa told him .

" That ' s fine , just as long as you are not out on the streets or going hungry . So , I hate to ask this , but I couldn ' t live with myself if I didn ' t . How did you get those cuts on your wrist ? " James asked her directly not wanting to put it off any longer .

Alyssa pulled her arms out from under Storm ' s jacket and looked at her scarred wrist.

" They are old scars from when I use to cut myself . I started doing it after my ex got abusive cause I thought it would make the pain go away and I wanted to feel something else besides him controlling me . But , I soon realized that cutting myself didn ' t make the pain go away , it just made it that much worse . So , I decided to work multiple jobs and fill up my schedule as best I could that way I wouldn ' t have time to hurt myself anymore and for awhile it made me see him less , so , the abuse wasn ' t as frequent. But , he soon found out what I was doing and that ' s how I ended up in the hospital and he ended up in prison . He went a little farther on the abuse that night which wounded me pretty bad which lead to me packing up all of my belongings and moving to Orlando , Florida . " Alyssa said .

" You started cutting yourself just so you could feel something else besides him abusing you ? " Storm questioned .

" Yes , I wasn ' t exactly thinking about what I was doing until I was doing it , but once I realized the pain I was causing myself even mroe , I stopped cutting myself . " Alyssa said starting to tear up .

" Hey , I didn ' t mean to make you start the waterworks , darlin . I just want to help you and I am pretty sure there are others who would want to help you , too , Alyssa. The great thing about being in this world is that we are never truly far from help nor are we ever truly alone . But , you have to talk out all of your problems and burdens to make it easier to deal with and to let all of that pain out . You can ' t keep all of that mess bottled up inside of you or it will cause negative effects on you . " Storm said .

" I am surprised you have told your partner about me . " Alyssa said .

" I already did , I told him after you went to sleep earlier . " James said .

Alyssa looked at him worried .

" Hey , you don ' t have to worry about Chris , he ' s a great guy and he won ' t judge you for what you ' ve been through . He ' s in a lot aways like me when it comes to dealing with jerks like your ex - boyfriend . " Storm said .

" Okay , " Alyssa said tearing up even more as the bus started moving again .

" I will call one of the girls in the morning to see if you can crash with them for a while . Then we can see what Jarrett says about the job . " James said pulling Alyssa closer to him where her head was on his shoulder . He put his arm around her trying to get Alyssa to calm down .

" You are the first person to find out about my cutting . " Alyssa said crying on the Cowboy ' s shoulder .

" Don ' t worry darlin , you ' ll see that it will all work out and that things will get better in time . " James said .

" Are you sure , Cowboy ? " Alyssa asked .

" Yes and if you need anyone to talk to about what is bothering you or whatever you are going through you can come to me . You don ' t have go through it alone and if that jerk tries to bother you again , you come to me and Chris , we will handle him for you . " Storm said .

" You would be willing to deal with him for me ? " Alyssa asked .

" Yes , I would and I know Chris would agree with me , you shouldn ' t be put through pain because of someone you put your trust in to take care of you and love you . " Storm said .

" So , you are going to be the Cowboy that rides into town , rescuing the damsel in distress , sweeping her off of her feet onto your horse and then riding off into the sunset on your horse with the damsel by your side ? " Alyssa looked at Storm .

" Exactly , but I don ' t think you are a damsel darlin , you may find out somewhere down the road that you are something more . " Storm said .

" I don ' t know how you see all of this , but I will believe you for now . " Alyssa laid her head on the Cowboy ' s shoulder .

" Go back to sleep Alyssa , I will watch over you . " James said .

" Okay , " Alyssa said

Soon , Alyssa was back asleep and Storm true to his word watched over her through the night . He was determined to make her see that she wasn ' t a damsel in distress , she was stronger than that and could make it through the strongest tempest . The Cowboy would help her fight if he had to and he would deal with anyone who tried to hurt her again .


	5. Just Believe

_A/N: Good Ol ' Cowboy is protecting Alyssa . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own the Cowboy or any other TNA Wrestler (although I wish I could own the Wildcat ) . I do own Alyssa Joan Beth and the story . _

Chapter 5 : Just Believe

**8 am - Mobile , Alabama **

The bus pulled into the bus station in Mobile , Alabama to let the travels off to get breakfast at one of the diners and other necessary tasks . Storm and Alyssa had just finished breakfast when the Cowboy ' s phone rang .

" Hello , hey , Traci I see you got my message from Cat . " James said .

" Yes , I need a place for her to crash . I understand that , but she really doesn ' t have any other place . So , I was wondering if she could crash with you and Trinity for a little while until she can get on her feet . I pretty sure she would be okay with it , alright that would work , thank you Traci . Alright , bye Traci . " James said and hung up the phone .

" Traci and Trinity will let you crash with them . " James said .

" So , I have a place to stay ? " Alyssa asked .

" Yes , I will introduce you to them and Wildcat once we get to Orlando , Florida . Now , once we get on the bus I will call Jeff Jarrett and ask him about the job . " Storm said as they got back to the bus station .

" Okay , thank you for doing all of this Storm . " Alyssa realizing she hadn't thanked the Cowboy yet for trying to help her through this mess when he didn ' t have to.

" Don ' t worry about it , darlin . " James said .

" Onward to Orlando , we go Cowboy . " Alyssa said as they climbed back on the bus to their seats.

" Yeah , now let me call , Jeff Jarrett . " James said pulling his cell phone back out , finding Double J ' s number , he called him up .

" Come on Jarrett , put down your fantasy football sheet and pick up the phone . You are going to lose this year like always . " Storm thought to himself .

Storm finally heard Jarrett answer on the other end and they talked about Alyssa for a few mintues and her situation . Alyssa cringed when the Cowboy told his boss about her ex and the abuse .

" Yeah , I can see if she will do that , maybe she could work her way up like some of the others did . Okay , I will tell her , thank you Jeff . I should be in some time tomorrow morning , I will call Wildcat and see if he is feeling better to come pick us both up , if not I can always call AJ , Daniels , or Elix . Alright , bye Jarrett . " Storm said .

" So , what did he say ? " Alyssa asked .

" That he would give it a try by letting you be his assistant until he feels you can handle the job that way maybe you could work your way up . " James said .

" Did he say what that would intel ? " Alyssa asked .

" It would mean getting stuff for him , taking calls for him , and delivering stuff to the wrestlers and other workers at the Impact Zone . " Storm said .

" I can do that . " Alyssa said .

" Good , then that would take care of the job search for you . " James said .

" Thanks Cowboy . " Alyssa smiled at the Cowboy .

" You ' re welcome , darlin . " Storm said .

" So , who is AJ , Daniels , and Elix ? " Alyssa asked .

" Some of the other wrestlers I work with in TNA , AJ Styles has been in TNA just as long as myself and Chris , but he works mostly in singles and in the X - Division . Christopher Daniels and Elix Skipper have worked as a tag team for the most part of their careers in TNA as the team Triple X , they were originally a three man team with Low Ki . But then Low Ki was dropped to just a singles competitor in the X - Division while Daniels and Skipper took on Triple X . They are all TNA Originals like Chris and me . " Storm said .

" I know who Jeff Jarrett is from him teaming with Owen Hart . " Alyssa said .

" Yeah , Jarrett has been around for a little while , but he has a great mind for wrestling which has helped TNA ' s progression . " Storm said .

" So , why didn ' t you ever go to the Federation ? " Alyssa asked curious .

" I didn ' t have a big enough name to get transferred to WWF when the Federation bought WCW . Chris and I were both what they would have called jobbers to WCW as the R & B Security or Russo and Bischoff Security if you will . Chris even went on to WCW Wildside and then I followed shortly after to get ready to be on Nitro , but then WCW went under , so , we both ended up in the Indies again and didn ' t see each other until Bert Prentice had both of us working with him in Nashville where the two of us were intense rivals . Then when Jerry Jarrett , Jeff Jarrett , and several other TNA scouts came out to the Nashville Fairgrounds hosting tryouts for the first wrestlers to be in TNA , Chris and I tried out against each other that night which lead to TNA hiring us and then sticking the two of us in a team together and now AMW has been together three years and still going strong . " James said .

" So , you and Harris were apart of WCW before it closed up . Wow , did you guys get to see Sting ? " Alyssa asked .

" Yeah , I did from afar , but Chris got up real close and personal with the Stinger . " Storm said .

" How so ? " Alyssa asked confused .

" Do you remember the match between Jarrett and Sting at Halloween Havok with the imposter Stings ? " James asked .

" Yes , I do , why ? " Alyssa was curious .

" Do you remember the one who looked like the Crow Sting with long hair that came up through the ring ? " Storm asked .

" Yes , " Alyssa said .

" That was Chris Harris . " James said .

" Are you serious ? " Alyssa said .

" Yep , the office needed several look a like Stings and Chris fit the profile for the Crow Sting so he had to put on the face paint and Stinger ring gear with the signature black bat that Sting would use as his infamous weapon of mass destruction . Sting even did Chris ' s make up for the segment of the show . So , like I said Chris got to see Sting much closer than what I did . " James said .

" Man , I was huge fan of the Blade Runners growing up . If ever I was out of the room and they would come on my uncle would call me saying that Sting and Ultimate Warrior was on TV and I would run down the stairs at top speed . " Alyssa said .

" Sting and Ultimate Warrior have made their mark on the wrestling world that the fans will remember for years to come . " Storm said .

" I agree , I actually painted my face one Halloween to look like Warrior . " Alyssa said .

" Wow , that would have been cool to see . " Storm said .

" Yeah , I miss those days it was before all of my pain started . " Alyssa said .

" You can still have days like that in the future darlin . " James said .

" I hope so . " Alyssa sighed .

" Hey , you will , all you have to do is believe and anything will become possible my dear . " Storm said .

Alyssa looked at the Cowboy and smiled then looked out the window at the passing cars still hoping that James was right about what he believed would happen in the future .


	6. Independence Day

_A/N : So , Alyssa now has a job and a place to live once she and the Cowboy gets to Orlando . _

_Disclaimer : I do now own the Cowboy or any other TNA Wrestler . I do own Alyssa and the story ._

Chapter 6 : Independence Day

**4 pm - Tallahasse , Florida **

James and Alyssa had slept part of the way to Tallahasse , then woke up when the bus stopped .

" Man , I am about ready for an actual bed . " James said .

" Why ? " Alyssa asked .

" Because its more comfortable and everytime this bus stops it gives me a whiplash affect . " James said .

" How many more stops do we have to take between here and Orlando ? " Alyssa asked .

" I don ' t know . " Storm said .

" One more stops in Ocala and then we ' ll be in Orlando . It will probably be early in the morning before we get there , probably around 4 or 5 am depending on how the traffic is moving . " The bus driver said as he was swapping passangers .

" Okay , thank you for that . " Storm said pulling out his cell phone .

" What are you doing ? " Alyssa asked .

" Calling Chris to come and get both of us . " Storm said .

" Why both of us , I could get a cab to take me where ever ? " Alyssa looked at Storm .

" No need , Traci and Trinity live in the same apartment as Wildcat and myself, a lot of the TNA wrestlers do . So , it would be pointless for you to get a cab , when we are going to the same place . " James said .

" Why do most of the wrestlers live in apartments , don ' t you guys ever go to your own homes ? " Alyssa asked .

" When we have sometime off or travel closer to our homes , but with TNA doing most of the house shows , tapings , or live shows at the Impact Zone in Orlando , it makes sense for us to live in apartments. Some of us like Chris , would have to travel through several states just to get to Orlando every week , so , it saves on travel time and stress for all of us. " James said .

" I see , " Alyssa said as James called the Wildcat .

" Hey , Wildcat , man you are sounding better . What did Andy and Chase do now ? Well that isn ' t anything new , kind of shocking that Daniels didn ' t join in on the fun . Yeah , I know , but how are you feeling ? Okay , we are getting in sometime around 4 or 5 in the morning depending on traffic . You sure you are up to it ? I could easily call AJ , Daniels , or Elix to come and get us . Alright , but if you don ' t feel like driving let one of the guys come and get us mate . Okay , bye , Chris . " James hanging up the phone .

" What happened ? " Alyssa asked .

" Some of the guys playing jokes on the ill Wildcat . I guess they figure they could cheer him up , but Chris gets cranky when he is tired or ill so its not a good idea . " James said .

" Is he safe ? " Alyssa asked .

" Oh , yeah , Chris is a good guy and it takes a lot to get him angry , but he likes his sleep and waking him up before he gets enough of it is a bad idea . When we first got together as a tag team , we quickly found out that Chris likes to be closer to the AC due to the heat getting to him quicker than me . Chris is from the Cincinnati area of Kentucky so he is use to the cold and on top of that he was born in December which makes him a winter baby which makes him even better at handling the cold than myself . I was born in June , which means I like the heat but hate for it to get to cold . " James said .

" I am from Dallas , Texas , I was born on July 4th and I hate the cold , but love the heat . " Alyssa said .

" Ain ' t no way , you were born on Independence Day ? " James asked .

" Yes , I was , so , I also love fireworks . " Alyssa said .

" Wow , yeah , you definitely need to come and see how a Tennessee Cowboy like me celebrates July 4 on his farm girly . You would love every minute of it . " Storm said .

" Sounds like fun to me . " Alyssa smiled .

James had to admit there was something beautiful about the way Alyssa was smiling at him . It was better than seeing her all sad and hurting .

" Do you like to shoot guns ? " Storm asked .

" Well , I am from Texas and every proper Texan knows how to shoot a gun before they turn ten . So , yes , I do like to shoot guns , my uncle taught me when I was little . " Alyssa said .

" Alyssa Joan Beth , I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship between the two of us darlin . You like to ride a horse , you shoot guns , you like fireworks , you talk old wrestling , and you probably can shoot pool and ride a motorcycle am I missing anything ? " James asked .

" I can play a mean game of poker , I have rounded up cattle before , I drink beer , I love to ride in a truck and I love old sports cars . I also love country and rock music , Waylon is my favorite singer and if the night is clear and warm I like to camp out under the stars . " Alyssa smiled .

" You are definitely a girl after my own heart . " Storm said .

" You really think so Cowboy ? " Alyssa asked .

" Look at me . " Storm said .

" What ? " Alyssa was confused as to why the Cowboy wanted her to look at him .

Storm took his cowboy hat off of his head and put it on Alyssa ' s head the right way .

" Hmm , you could definitely be a cowgirl , darlin . It looks better on you than it does me . " James smiled .

" Except I am not strong enough or brave enough to be a cowgirl . " Alyssa said .

" It doesn ' t take strength or bravery to be a cowgirl or a cowboy , sometimes it just takes knowing right from wrong and standing up for what you believe in darlin . But , you are strong and brave , Alyssa , you were strong enough to deal with your ex and you were brave enough to know when you had enough and decided to make a change to no longer allow yourself to get hurt at his hands . " Storm said .

" I don ' t know how you see in me , what I don ' t see . " Alyssa said .

" Because you are still caught in the tempest swirling around you , but you need to push through those winds until you reach through to the other side where there is light from a bright sun and clear skies in front of you . " Storm said .

Alyssa didn ' t say anything but looked out at the window thinking about what the Cowboy said to her .

" All you have to do is see it for yourself . You may even find your own Independence Day from all of the troubles you are holding inside of yourself . " James thought to himself .


	7. Life Is A Highway

_A/N: The Naturals playing jokes on an ill Wildcat is not a good idea , but back to the story and please review . Guys do note that none of the time frame to the bus getting to certain stops may not be exact , so , do hate me for not doing the time right ._

_Disclaimer : I do not own Cowboy James Storm or any other TNA Wrestler ( I wish someone would at least share the Wildcat with me) . I do own Alyssa Joan Beth and the story ._

Chapter 7 : Life Is A Highway

**Ocala , Florida - 12 midnight**

Alyssa and Storm were both awake at midnight when the bus stop in Ocala, this would be the last stop before Orlando , so , both of them were getting their carry ons ready for their stop .

" Good , God , thank you for one more stop . " Storm said .

" You okay ? " Alyssa asked .

" Yeah , I am just ready to be home in a bed . " James said .

" It has been a long ride . " Alyssa said .

" I love long trips , but sometimes its good to get it over with . " Storm said as the new passengers got on the bus .

" Even with you traveling for your job ? " Alyssa asked .

" Yeah , its always good to go home to the people who care about you , Alyssa . " James said .

" It must be nice to have that . " Alyssa looked down .

" Hey , none of that now . You will find someone who cares for you and will true love you without causing you pain . " James said knowing deep down inside of himself that guy was he who loved her and wanted to take care of her .

" I hope so , I really want a family of my own . " Alyssa said .

" And one day you will have that and so much more . " Storm said .

" I wish I had your foresight and your faith , cause I still don ' t see a bright future yet , all I see is what is in the past . " Alyssa said .

" Then why not let your past worry about itself and make your own future . " James said .

" Is that possible ? " Alyssa asked .

" It is if you have the ability to try and believe that anything is possible , then yes and doors will open for you that will give you beautiful gifts of love and purpose showing you that your dreams can become a reality . And I am not saying that out of foresight , I am saying it out of experience . All I had to do was believe , try , and work hard to have the job and career that I have and trust me it wasn ' t an easy road to get to TNA and its still not an easy road . But , just because life is hard and not a straight road doesn ' t mean we give up , it means we continue to push through and travel the journey that life has given us . " Storm said .

" Life is a road ? " Alyssa looked at Cowboy .

" Exactly and everyone of us have our own road that we travel on in life and those roads are filled with many bumps , potholes , twists , and turns which are the obstacles in our life that makes us stronger . There are also many types of roads to symbols the many different people living different lives and sometimes we meet other people on our road , some will cause the road to become damaged and rough those are the negative people in our lives the ones wanting to hurt us and break us down . Then there are the ones that ride that road with us for a short while those are our friends and family they make life more fun for us and easier to get through the rough days, people will even strengthen your road those are the mentors and teachers we have in our lives which makes us stronger . On our road we also have turns and forks in the road where we have to make the decision to continue on the road we are on or take a chance and go on another road without knowing where it goes . " James said .

" What happens when we come to the end of our road ? " Alyssa asked .

" Then our life journey is over and we go on to other places . Sometimes , the road ends early which means the life either already lived out their lives at a younger age or that you came to a dead end . Dead ends are bad and before you get to a dead end you have many signs and chances to turn around before nothing . " Storm said .

" I understand . " Alyssa said .

" Sometimes , we need extra help to turn around from the dead end or get out of the ditch or potholes in our lives . So , are you willing to let someone help you to get out of the trouble you are in ? Are you willing to let someone make your life both stronger and easier to handle ? " James gave her his hand .

" I am willing to give it a try , but I don ' t want to mess up . " Alyssa said taking his hand .

" Messing up is apart of life , Alyssa , and its how we learn to make our roads stronger , which will end up coming out to be a smooth , straight road in the future . All you got to remember is life is a highway . " Storm said .

" Then I won ' t give up . " Alyssa said .

" Good , then you are on the right road . " James hugged her .

" So , how crazy is it in a wrestling locker room ? " Alyssa asked .

" Just you wait and see darlin . " Storm chuckled .

" Come on now Cowboy , you are suppose to prepare for the danger . " Alyssa said .

" Girl , we are not that dangerous , sometimes we just like to cut up , play jokes on each other , and have fun to pass the time . It can get very boring on the road or in a locker room if you can mess around with your buddies , Alyssa . " Storm said .

" And I am willing to bet that you are practical jokester . " Alyssa looked at the Cowboy .

" Guilty as charged darlin , but its all harmless fun with the boys and sometimes the girls . You have to watch out for the ladies though cause some of them like to break out the claws . " James said imitating a cat clawing .

" Don ' t you have a Wildcat as a friend ? " Alyssa laughing at the Storm .

" Yeah , but if he is in a good mood he might pull a few pranks to or it may even be fun to prank him cause he will prank back . " James said .

" I see I am going to have to prepared for mayhem in the locker room . " Alyssa said making Storm crack up .

" Yeah , wait until you meet the Naturals and Daniels they can be the life of the locker room and don ' t let AJ Styles and Elix Skipper give you the I am a goody two - shoes speech . They both can pull jokes with the best of them . " James said .

" Oh boy , " Alyssa said .

" But , they would also stick up for you too . " Storm said .

" Sounds like some good friends . " Alyssa said .

" Oh yeah , the TNA locker room is very much like a family. All them are good guys at heart and wouldn ' t let some idiot hurt you . " James said .

" Good to know I have people watching my back . " Alyssa smiled .

" But , just remember you have the good ol ' Tennessee Cowboy and Wildcat watching your back as well darlin . America ' s Most Wanted wouldn ' t let some weirdo cause you any pain or trouble . " Storm said .

" Thank you , but are you sure Wildcat will agree ? " Alyssa asked .

" He will agree darlin , I assure you . " James said .

" I believe you then . " Alyssa said laying her head on Storm ' s shoulder .

The bus was now on the move again to the next stop which would be our weary travelers destination Orlando , Florida .


	8. Destination: Orlando, Florida

_A/N : The bus trip is coming to end now to see Alyssa ' s reaction to Chris Harris , Traci Brooks , Trinity , and the rest of the guys in TNA ._

_Disclaimer : I do not own Cowboy James Storm , Wildcat Chris Harris (all though it would make a very nice Christmas present if someone would send him to me) or any other TNA Wrestler . I do own Alyssa Joan Beth and the story ._

Chapter 8 : Destination : Orlando , Florida

**Orlando , Florida - Bus Stop 4 am **

" Last stop for Orlando , Florida . " The bus driver called through the bus .

Alyssa and James both got their carry on bags and then their luggage as they got off the bus through the bus station .

" Thank God the trip is over , now to find our ride . " James said as they excited the bus station to the parking lot .

" Its nice and warm out here compared to bus . " Alyssa said grateful for warmth .

" Yeah , ah , there ' s the Cat ' s car and he brought Traci Brooks along with him . " Storm said as they approach Harris and Brooks who were talking .

" So , are you feeling any better Cat ? " Traci asked Chris .

" If I could get over this woozy and puny feeling of the after being sick . " Chris said .

" Try eating two scrambled raw eggs and orange juice. Raw eggs for protein to get your strength back and orange juice for the vitamin C to help get rid of the ill feeling from the bug you had . " Traci said .

" Do you really think it would help ? " Harris asked .

" My dad use to do it when he got ill and I have given it to Bentley and Sabin after a their wild nights at the bar and they wake up with a hangover . So , its worth giving a try , Chris . " Traci said .

" You ' re right and I will give it a try later , thanks Traci . " Chris said .

" No problem , Cat , Cowboy approaches . " Traci said as Storm and Alyssa got to them with their bags .

" Damn it Traci , I was going to try and scare the flu out of him . " James said .

" Yeah , right . " Traci shook her head .

" You do know that Cats have excellent hearing Cowboy ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , yeah , how are you feeling ? " Storm asked looking at Harris .

" I ' m better except for the after affects of being ill . " Chris said looking at Alyssa .

" Chris , Traci this is Alyssa Joan Beth , Alyssa this is my AMW partner Wildcat Chris Harris and one of the First Ladies of TNA Traci Brooks . " James introducing them .

" Storm has been telling me a lot about you guys . " Alyssa said kind of hiding behind the Cowboy .

Chris ' s tall figure was kind of intimidating to her and she wasn ' t exactly sure what either one of them would think of her as after what James had told them .

" James told me you had it rough with an idiot ex - boyfriend ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , my ex abused me and sent me to the hospital . " Alyssa said honestly .

" If you want , Storm and I can still go and beat the jerk ' s ass for you . " Harris offered .

Chris wasn ' t very fond of men who chose to abuse women and children that were placed in their care to love and protect . It made them lower than garbage when they preyed on those around them knocking them down and hurting them like they were nothing more than property . It made real men like he and the Cowboy angry and made themselves look like a waste of valuable oxygen .

" No , you don ' t have to do that , he is in prison and hopefully will be there for awhile . " Alyssa said .

" That ' s where he should be . " Harris said in a matter of fact tone .

" See I told your Chris would think like I do . " James said as the AMW teammates shared a man hug .

" And don ' t worry about the place to stay , you can crash with Trinity and myself as long as you need to . But , Trinity isn ' t always around , sometimes she crashes with Sabin and Bentley . " Traci said .

" Thank you for the hospitality , Traci . " Alyssa said grateful .

" Alright , lets get going , this Cowboy is ready for a bed . " Storm said .

" Yeah , me too . " Harris said as they got into Chris ' s car .

" Should you be driving since you were ill ? " James asked .

" I drove coming over here , James . " Chris smiled .

" He was cracking jokes on the way here , so , he ' s fine . " Traci said .

" So , did you get in contact with Jarrett ? " Chris asked Storm .

" Yep and Alyssa will be working with us " Storm said .

" So , you are going to be a TNA employee ? " Traci looked at Alyssa .

" Yes , I am . " Alyssa said .

" She will be working as Jeff Jarrett ' s assistant for a little while and then Jarrett will see what it will go from there . " Storm said .

" Jeff ' s not bad to work for as long as you are not late for work . " Harris said .

" We have never been late to work . " James said .

" I would get there earlier if Bentley and Trinity wouldn ' t take so long in the bathroom . Bentley is actually worse than Trinity about his hair being just right . " Traci shook her head .

" I ' ve been telling you guys that he is in touch with his feminine side , but nobody believes me . " Storm said .

" Of course , Storm use to be bad about his hair being just right as well . " Chris chuckled .

" This is coming from the guy who takes two hours ironing a shirt to make sure it doesn ' t wrinkle . " Storm said .

" Are all of the guys like this ? " Alyssa asked Traci .

" Some are worse than others , but yeah . " Traci said .

" Don ' t scare her , Traci . " James said .

" So , how was the ride with the Cowboy ? " Traci asked .

" I got to hear this . " Harris said .

" Cowboy is a good road buddy and that ' s all I am going to say . " Alyssa smiled .

Storm raised his arms in victory .

" Put your arms down Cowboy , you have had a shower in two days . " Traci said .

" Hey , I was on a bus for three days , Miss Traci . " Storm said .

" Well , we are at the apartments , so , you can go and get one . " Harris said pulling into a parking spot close to his and Storm ' s apartment .

" Come on Alyssa , we will let you get settled in while AMW go and do whatever the boys do when they get together . " Traci said .

" Sure , " Alyssa said following Traci to her and Trinity ' s apartment .

" If you need one of us , let us know . " Storm said .

" I will and thank you Cowboy . " Alyssa said .

" No problem , darlin . " James said as he and Chris went into their apartment and the girls went in theirs .


	9. Bad Awakening

_A/N: So , Alyssa has finally met Wildcat and Traci now to see how her stay will be in Orlando ._

_Disclaimer: I do not own James Storm or any other TNA Wrestler . I do own Alyssa Joan Beth and the story ._

Chapter 9 : Bad Awakening

**AMW ' s Apartment - 9 am**

At 9 am later that morning , Harris and Storm were still in bed when a knock came at AMW ' s apartment , it actually sounded more like a herd of cattle trying to ram the door down . It happen three times before Storm and Harris looked at each other .

" You want to get that ? " Chris asked the Cowboy .

" If I get it who ever is trying to break down the door will be eating a knuckle sandwich . " Storm said .

" I ' m think the same thing . " Harris said as more banging was heard at the door.

" Alright , that is it . " James jumped up out of the bed and pulling on his jeans he went straight to the door and unlatched the lock , pulling it open .

It was the Naturals and Christopher Daniels doing the banging .

" Can I help you ? " Storm asked irritated .

" Somebody sounds grouchy . " Andy Douglas said .

" Yeah , I didn ' t exactly get in the bed until 6 am and then I hear someone banging on my door at 9 am while I am still asleep . Now , what do you guys want ? " James asked .

" We were wondering who is the lady hanging out with Traci ? " Daniels asked .

" That ' s Alyssa guys . " James said .

" The one that came with you on the bus that Harris mentioned ? " Chase Stevens asked .

" Yeah , she will be rooming with Traci and Trinity for as long as she needs to and she will be working for TNA , starting off as Jarrett ' s assistant , anything else you want to know or can I go back to bed ? " James questioned them annoyed .

" Where is Wildcat ? " Daniels asked .

" Trying to sleep , if you want to go and disturb him then be my guest , but don ' t come crying to me if you get killed by the Cat . " Storm said making a path for them .

" Chris , " Stevens called as he walked into the bedroom only to get knocked on the floor by a pillow colliding with his face .

" Chase , how many times do I have to tell you , to not disturb my sleep , damn it ? " Harris said he was just as grouchy as Storm .

" Probably about the same amount of times that I have told Chase to look before he goes into a room . " Andy said coming to the door cautiously looking down at Chase .

" Cat , would you not do that again ? I get enough things thrown at my face on the job , I would like for it not to happen when I am not at work . " Chase said .

" Then quit waking me up in the morning . " Harris said with a look that made both of the Naturals hightail it from the room and out the door back to their room .

" I wasn ' t exactly the one who banged on the door , that was the Naturals . I even told them not to . " Daniels said .

" Don ' t worry about Daniels . " Storm said .

" So , how long is Alyssa staying in Orlando ? " Daniels asked as he and Storm walked into the bedroom .

" I am thinking it maybe a permanent move from the way she talked . " James said .

Chris was still laying down , he glared at Daniels walking into the room .

" Easy Cat , I didn ' t come here to disturb you . I just want to know what is going on in the locker room . " Daniels said said picking up the pillow Harris had thrown at Chase and giving it back to the Wildcat .

" Daniels , Alyssa is going to be a little shy with all of the new guys around . " Storm .

" Okay , I will tell them to be easy , but how come she is shy ? " Daniels asked .

" Chris , did you tell them everything ? " James looked at Harris .

" Not that part . " Harris said with his eyes closed .

" What part ? " Daniels asked .

James told Christopher about the abuse that Alyssa went through at the hands of her ex and even went as far as to tell both of them about her cutting herself after the abuse . Chris opened his eyes to look at the Cowboy after what he just said .

" So , she had it rough . " Daniels said .

" Yes , she has . " James said .

" Is she still cutting her wrist ? " Chris asked .

" No , she isn ' t , look guys , I don ' t want her to feel like everybody is stalking her or waiting for her to start going back to hurting herself because of her ex . But , I also don ' t want the guys in the locker room to give her a hard time and I don ' t want her feeling like she is alone . So , what I am asking is , for the first few weeks , keep an eye on her from a distance . " Storm said .

" No , problem . " Harris said closing his eyes again .

" We can do that , but Elix is gone for the week , he decided to take a trip home to Atlanta this week seeing as both of us don ' t have a match this week . " Daniels told them .

" Okay , so , who do we have a match against ? " Storm looked at Harris .

" The Naturals . " Harris said .

" Sounds good to me . " James said .

" Are you going to be up for a match after being sick , Wildcat ? " Daniels asked .

" I should be , I am pretty much over the flu if only I could get rid of the after feeling of being ill . " Harris said .

" You just need food and rest then you will be good to go man . " Daniels said .

" I would be getting plenty of rest if the Naturals wouldn ' t quit banging on the door even 2 hours . " Chris said .

" This must of been when I was gone . " Storm said .

" Yeah , " Harris said .

" Then I will let you guys get some rest and go see what mister AJ Styles is doing . Maybe the two of us can get the Naturals into one of our rooms and keep them away from you guys for awhile . " Daniels said .

" Please do , " AMW said .

" Bye , " Daniels said leaving AMW ' s apartment .

" Thank God that is over . " Storm said throwing off his jeans and climbing back into his bed .

" Now to get back to sleep . " Harris said and soon heard the Cowboy ' s snoring .

" I see he didn ' t waste time and why am I talking to myself ? " Chris rolled over onto his stomach to go back to sleep .


	10. Jokes On You

_A/N: Hey guys , sorry for the wait on updating Winds of Change , but I need sometime to plan on what I was going to do next . So , here it is the next chapter . _

_Disclaimer: I do not own James Storm or any other TNA Wrestler . I do own Alyssa Joan Beth and the story ._

Chapter 10 : Jokes On You

**Wednesday Afternoon 2 pm , Impact Zone - Jarrett ' s Office **

Jeff Jarrett was busy in his office getting ready for the show that night when a knock came at his office door .

" Come in , " Jarrett said as Storm opened the door letting Alyssa go in first and then walked in behind her .

" Afternoon , Jarrett , " Storm said .

" James , you are here early . " Jarrett looked at the clock .

" I know , but I wanted figured I would get here early so I could bring Alyssa Joan Beth by to meet you and then show her around the Impact Zone . " James said putting a hand on Alyssa ' s shoulder .

" You are the one James met on the bus ride from Dallas ? " Jarrett asked .

" Yes sir , I am Alyssa . " Alyssa answered shaking Jeff ' s hand .

" I ' m Jeff Jarrett , Storm called and told me you are looking for a job to get back on your feet ? " Jarrett questioned .

" Yes sir , I just got to Orlando and don ' t really have anyway to provide for myself Jarrett , sir . " Alyssa was a little nervous which may have been the reason Storm put a hand on her back in a sort of comforting way making it easier for Alyssa to relax .

" I have a job you could start at here and possibly work your way up if possible . Storm said you have no desire to get in the ring which is fine , they ' re more ways to work in a wrestling company than you having to wrestle or manage a wrestler unless that is something you want to do later . But , for now I need a personal assistant , one that can run errands for me when I need it . Can you do that ? " Jeff asked Alyssa .

" Yes I can , sir . " Alyssa said .

" Good , as long as you work hard , then I think we won ' t have any problems . " Jarrett said .

" I understand completely sir . " Alyssa said .

" Alright , step outside so I can talk to Storm . " Jarrett said .

" Okay , " Alyssa said looking at James a little nervous . The Cowboy had been silent the whole time while Alyssa and Jarrett talked about the job she would be doing for TNA .

" Its okay darlin . " James said as Alyssa walked out the door .

Once Alyssa had completely closed the door Storm walked around and took a seat in the chair in front of Jarrett ' s desk knowing they were going to have a long talk .

" So , how many people know about her and what she has been through ? " James asked wondering if Jarrett had told anybody yet .

" I have said anything to anyone yet , Storm except that I would be hiring a new assistant to help me . " Jarrett said .

" Alright , " Storm said .

" How many people have you told ? " Jarrett asked .

" Most of them knew that I was bringing Alyssa on the bus with me from Wildcat telling them . But , the only one ' s who know about the abuse is Chris , Christopher Daniels , and Traci Brooks and the only ones that know her full story is Harris and Daniels . " James looked at Jarrett .

" So , there ' s more than just her parents abandoning her as a baby and the abuse she received at the hands of her ex ? " Jarrett asked with a serious look on his face .

" Yes , there is . " James said and he told Jarrett about Alyssa cutting herself during the abuse .

" Is it really over James or is this something we need to watch ? " Jarrett questioned .

" Yes , from the looks of her wrist they are old scars and none of them were fresh wounds on her . " Storm answered deep in thought .

" You care about her , Storm . " Jarrett said .

" Is that a statement or a question ? " James asked curiously .

" More of both . " Jeff said .

" Yes , I care about her and it kills me knowing what she went through . If I had it my way I would go to that prison and make that idiot pay for hurting her . But , at the same time I know that it is wrong to do so and Alyssa has asked me not to go through with my idea . " Storm said honestly it has always been easy for him to be open with both Wildcat and Jarrett when he needed to get somethings off of his chest or need advice on her to handle a situation .

" Storm , your moral beliefs and sense of justice is one of an older time where that was the way things were done . If you caught someone messing with a woman or child in the way that they shouldn ' t , you dealt with and if that meant beating the mess out of them than so be it . But , sometimes fighting isn ' t always the answer , from what you told me the guy is in prison right ? " Jarrett asked .

" Yes , he is at the moment . " James said .

" Then forget about him and focus on helping her . Speaking of that what does need to be done for Alyssa ? " Jarrett asked .

" Not much , the job issue is taken care of and she is staying with Traci and Trinity so the living arrangements are done as well . I asked Harris and Daniels to keep an eye on her from far off , but not in a way that would scare her . I don ' t want her to feel like she is being stalked , but I also don ' t want her feeling like she is alone to deal with the problems in her life right now . " Storm said .

" Alright , James , so how was things in Dallas , Texas ? " Jarrett asked .

" It went really well , Jeff , I think I got the message out loud and clear about TNA being around and being the new alternative to pro-wrestling . Next time , when Harris isn ' t ill I will drag his ass out there along with me . " James smiled his mischief smile at Jarrett .

" I don ' t want to know what else you got into or what you have planned for you and Chris to get into , so , keep it to yourself , please . " Jeff said .

" No problem , so , should I go and show Alyssa around the Impact Zone ? " Storm asked .

" Yeah , go ahead , she will need to know where everything is at before she starts her new job . " Jarrett dismissing Storm .

" Alright , see you later Jeff . " Storm waved and then walked out of the office .

**Outside of Jarrett ' s Office **

Alyssa was sitting on one of the production crates outside of the Impact Zone when Wildcat walked up with a shorter , bald man that wasn ' t as big built like Harris .

" Alyssa , " Harris said .

" Hey , Chris , " Alyssa said and looked at the bald stranger nervously .

" Don ' t worry he won ' t hurt you . " Chris said .

" I ' m Christopher Daniels , the Fallen Angel , " Daniels said .

" I ' m Alyssa Joan Beth . " Alyssa said shaking hands with Daniels .

" Alyssa have you seen Storm ? " Harris asked .

" In there talking to Mr. Jeff Jarrett . " Alyssa said .

" I told you he was in trouble again , you really need to start putting a leash on him , Wildcat . " Daniels said .

" James isn ' t trouble . " Alyssa said making both of them look at her .

" You sure ? " Daniels asked .

" Hey , I spent three days on a bus with him and he didn ' t cause a bit of trouble . " Alyssa confused at why Daniels thought Storm was trouble and hoping he wasn ' t .

" James doesn ' t cause that kind of trouble Alyssa . He likes playing jokes and pranks on people all in good fun , but he wouldn ' t hurt anyone in the way you are possibly thinking . Daniels don ' t scare her like that . " Harris looked at the Fallen Angel .

" I didn ' t mean to cause any alarm sweetheart , I was just joking around . " Daniels said as Storm snuck up behind Daniels and dropped a book on the floor really loud cause it to sound like a gun shot .

Daniels screamed and jumped in the Wildcat ' s arms . Chris was looking at Daniels like he was out of his mind . Alyssa was trying not to laugh at the two boys .

" I told Jarrett to add more security to the building , but he doesn ' t listen . " Daniels said as they heard laughing and looked to see Storm cracking up .

" Gotcha , " James said this time both Storm and Alyssa laughed .

" Uhm , can you explain to me why you are in my arms ? " Harris asked curiously .

" Because your partner seems to be comfortable with scaring the piss out of people . " Daniels glared at the Wildcat .

" Sounds like a personal problem to me . " Harris rolled his eyes .

Storm was looking at both of them wondering if it was a good idea that he actually scared Daniels . He hoped they wouldn ' t blow up at each other right in front of Alyssa on her first day on the job , it could make her even more nervous .

" Now boys there is no need for hostility between each other . " Alyssa said very firmly like she didn ' t want trouble .

All three boys look at her and then at each other .

" What ? " Alyssa asked like she did something wrong .

" Nothing , its just with that kind of attitude before you even start your first day on the job means you have what it takes to be apart of a wrestling company . You can let anyone give you crap around her and be willing to stand your ground against them if they try to bully you , it will quickly earn you respect from the talent in the locker room . " Storm said in an approving tone that made Alyssa realize that she did something right .

Just then Lance Hoyt also called Dallas walked by and looked at Harris holding Daniels in his arms .

" Wildcat , why are you holding Daniels ? " Hoyt asked confused .

" He had a Scooby-Doo moment , but here you can have him . " Chris said placing Daniels in Hoyt ' s arms .

" I don ' t want him . " Hoyt said .

" Neither do I , " Harris said .

They both looked at Storm .

" Don ' t look at me , I have no use for him . " James said .

" Alright then , " Hoyt walked over to the trash can and dropped Daniels in it , then walked off .

" Hey , that was uncalled - for , you could have at least put me on the ground . Later AMW , Alyssa , I need to give someone a lesson in respect . " Daniels said walking off after Hoyt to give him a firm talking too .

" Good luck . " AMW both said .

" So , who exactly was the big guy ? " Alyssa looked at Storm and Harris .

" That was Lance Hoyt also known as Dallas . " Storm said .

" Is he really from Dallas , Texas ? " Alyssa asked .

" Yes , he is , " Harris answered .

" Makes sense given the large size , everything is bigger in Texas . " Alyssa informed the boys .

" Right , come on Alyssa , " James said putting an arm around her .

" Where are we going ? " Alyssa asked .

" I am going to show you around the Impact Zone and introduce you to some of the other talent and crew around here . " Storm said .

" And what exactly am I suppose to do ? " Chris asked .

James bent over , picked up the book he had drop behind Daniels earlier , and placed it in the Wildcat ' s hands .

" What am I going to do with this ? " Harris asked .

" Its a book Chris , read it . " Storm said as he and Alyssa walked off towards the locker room area .

Harris watched Storm walk off for a moment thinking about what the Cowboy just said until he realized that his partner had pulled a fast one on him .

" Damn it , how do I keep falling for the Cowboy ' s jokes ? " Harris asked himself .

Just then Chase Stevens of the Naturals walked by Harris .

" Chris , why are you talking to yourself ? " Chase asked .

" Here , Chase I got you a present . " Harris said .

" Really what is it ? " Chase looked at Wildcat with a smile .

" A book , but I couldn ' t find you one with a lot pretty pictures in it like you would want Chase . " Harris said walking off with a chuckle .

" You ain ' t right , Wildcat . " Chase called after him .

" No , but the jokes on you . " Chris said before leaving the area .


End file.
